kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Form
Strike Form is an ability introduced in Kingdom Hearts III. Strike Form is accessible when Sora wields the Favorite Deputy, Happy Gear, or Wheel of Fate Keyblades. Appearance When in Strike Form, Sora's clothes gain an inverse color scheme, becoming deep red in most areas, while also obtaining camouflage-like patterns. Mechanics Strike Form's weapons are physically offensive-based much like Valor Form , focusing on dealing damage to enemies both singular and in groups. Unlike other Formchanges, Strike Form does not give many extra abilities. But its ability "Omega Finale", just like Valor Form's, allows finishers to be performed at any time in a combo, making it unique to this Formchange. Combos & Finishes ''Favorite Deputy ;Hyper Hammer Named "Boost Hammer" in the Japanese version. Sora's Favorite Deputy Keyblade transforms into a giant hammer that unleashes slow but devastating attacks that can potentially crack the ground. Hyper Hammer seems to be be more effective against groups of enemies, having wide-reaching, area of effect attacks. ;Drill Punch When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Hyper Hammer has been activated, the hammer can transform into a drill-like gauntlet called "Drill Punch". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the drill to devastate singular enemies with heavy thrusts and swipes that break through physical defense, and at the same time deal damage to groups via slamming into the ground, with one of his attacks sending drills to come up in a large radius around him. Offensive magic in Drill Punch become single, large projectiles fired from the tip of the drill, aiming directly at targets. As a Finish Command attack, Sora grabs an opponent with the drill, having opened it up to become a vice-like claw similar to that of a claw game's and extending a line from the gauntlet in a whip. He then begins using them as a wrecking ball, slamming them all over the battlefield to hit surrounding enemies before throwing them away. This form's unique Shotlock is Drill Dive, where Sora attacks targets with the Drill Punch by flying in straight lines while teleporting, piercing through enemies and allowing him to hit more targets than locked on. Happy Gear ;Agile Claws Named "Assault Claws" in the Japanese version. Sora's Happy Gear Keyblade splits and transforms into a pair of grappling claws in each hand, capable of dealing rapid swiping attacks. Agile Claws appear to be more effective against singular targets, but are adequate against multiple enemies. ;Twin Yo-Yos When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Agile Claws has been activated, the claws can transform into dual yo-yo-like weapons called "Twin Yo-Yos". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the yo-yos to attack enemies from a distance with multi-hitting strikes, generally excelling at mid-ranged attacks while maintaining heightened speed. All offensive magic in Twin Yo-Yos has Sora fire off multiple, small projectile versions of spells that spread out before homing in on the target. As a Finish Command attack, Sora catches any enemies in front of him with the yo-yos, having turned them into sharp concave claws with eyes that are massive in size. He then begins crushing and mashing all enemies between the two, dealing massive damage and keeping larger targets like Large Bodies caught in place while other enemy types get sent flying with each clamp. This form's unique Shotlock is Warp Trick, which has Sora send the Twin Yo-Yos through a number of portals to attack his targets from different angles while he himself stays in one spot. Wheel of Fate'' ;Highwind Sora's Wheel of Fate Keyblade transforms into a lance, attacking with two-handed spinning and thrust attacks that summons extra lances to attack alongside him. This also has a combo finisher that send lances down over a wide area before Sora himself slams down. ;Storm Flag When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after High Wind has been activated, the lance can transform into an even longer pole arm resembling an actual flagpole called "Storm Flag". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the polearm to attack enemies with long, graceful twirling and spinning strikes, making it useful in close groups. As a Finish Command attack, Sora sticks the flag into the ground and generates a pool of water around him that then spawns multiple kraken-like tentacles also made of water, lashing out and hitting all surrounding enemies. This form's unique Shotlock is Flag Rampage, which has Sora perform a series of lightning-fast slashes with the Storm Flag, leaving behind countless streaks. Gallery Trivia *Wheel of Fate's Highwind transformation shares its name with and is a reference to the recurring term in the Final Fantasy series and is likely a reference to the Dragoon job Class. Category:Formchange